


Don't Drink From Vials

by Soft_Potato



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 3000 words of porn and Bloodhound being a needy bitch for once, Accidental Drug Use, Bloodhound is hornier than every living being, Caustic is scared and soft, Drug-Induced Sex, Idk happy 2020, Oral Sex, Other, Riding, Vaginal Fingering, finished work, fluff if you squint, uhmmm this is my depression fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Potato/pseuds/Soft_Potato
Summary: Bloodhound visits Nox while he's up to no good once again, but the death centered scientist has made a new toxin. One Bloodhound decides to drink as a funny idea, and soon regrets.
Relationships: Bloodhound/Caustic | Alexander Nox
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Don't Drink From Vials

He'd perfected the art of chemicals and by now he was capable of making such potent poisons he could kill anyone he pleased, but today he took a new turn in poison. A test to see his own intellect really. The compound was a base for an ecstasy drug, but when added to various gasses it made either a stress relief effect on people or it paralyzed with a startling efficiency. Nearly as fast as his basic gas which was a surprise, he merely needs a test subject now. He's passing through the vials when a knock upon his door comes, it's past noon so he doesn't expect someone to come to him. He gets up from his work station with an annoyed growl, opening the door and scowling upon seeing the hunter standing there in the hall. But they hold a plate for him, he realizes now that he hasn't ate much this day and probably should.   
"I was unsure what you would like. "  
Their voice is soft behind the mask, but they hold out the plate to him with a soft tilt of their head.  
"My apologies if it is not to your taste, I also came by to ask if I could borrow some pain killers again. By back has been killing me as of late. "  
He merely nods them off and steps out of the way for them, gesturing to the table where he mostly eats.   
"Set it there please, I'll have something for you in a moment. "

Bloodhound watches him go for the meds, they set the plate down on his table and walk around now for the meantime. Wondering what he would give them this time, they saunter over to his work station and something bright blue catches their eyes, a vial with a tape strip that said in bold pink.   
" •Consumable• Stress Reliever Test Run #4 Batch -5 "   
They pluck the singular vial from the many other green and yellow ones, the inside looks metallic almost and swirls around beautifully.   
"Consumable??? What are you up to now you crazy old man. "  
They laugh fondly and turn the vial over in their hand, watching the swirling again with a newfound fascination. They knew Caustic was strange but to be working on something other than his fascination with death was something new, they turn to him upon hearing him clear his throat.   
"Doctor would you let me try this? I've found myself interested in your work once again "  
They hold the vial up and he seems to tense, visibly unnerved by what they've just asked.   
"I…. Don't suppose you couldn't…. I doubt it will work this time, the last 26 have yet to yield any after effects. "  
Bloodhound listens idly before popping the cap off of the vial and taking it back like a mere shot of water, the taste is almost like a syrup of cloves and honey. But it goes down with a warmth like alcohol, slowly turning to a pleasant burn.   
"Hm. Tastes decent. And thank you for the medicine. "  
They take the bag from him and walk out now, not minding how the man gawks at them. They loved to get a rouse out of him every now and then, it was amusing to say. 

It was amusing in the moment. 

But now they're in a predicament. They'd taken a nap after having some of the meds Nox had given them, and now they've woken up with a heat spread over their skin and an ache between their legs. Everything feels so sensitive and as they shift to lay on their side, their thighs squish together and create a wonderful friction. Something between a moan and a whimper escapes them now as they sit up, they slide the firmest pillow they have between their legs now to hump. They only really did this after a match but in the moment they're so hot and bothered they couldn't care less, they're slick in their shorts now. Pussy throbbing with each roll of their hips and usually this is the easiest way for them to get off, but right now? It's merely made it worse. They growl in a very frustrated tone before tossing the pillow into the wall, whatever was happening to them wasn't natural that's for sure. What was-... The vial. The fucking vial. Hounds blood begins to boil now, Caustic knew this would happen and he didn't bother to tell them.   
"No. No I'm not going to tell him. "  
They growls to themself and lay back down to try and sleep off this horrid after effect, but the ache is potent and stronger than mere minutes ago. 

It had been days since they'd taken that test vial, Alexander was practically on edge with his thoughts by now. Having base another batch and such because he had hoped it would work, he's halfway through jotting down some crucial notes when a frantic knock comes to his door. He raises a brow but carefully marks his page and stands up, unlocking the door and opening it to find Bloodhound there wrapped with a blanket over their shoulders.   
"I-I need your help "  
Their voice shakes and they breathe heavily where they stand, it doesn't quite click in his head what's going on as he steps aside to let them in. He thinks they're merely in more pain and in need of medication.   
"Sit down. Explain how bad it is so I may gauge the right dosage "  
But Bloodhound is grabbing him suddenly by his shirt and pulling him into a kiss, their teeth knock into his own from the force of it and they grab onto him desperately. They pull away and he shoves them onto his couch holding them still as they try to claw at him.   
"Your poison works "  
It's seethed through clenched teeth and Bloodhound groans when he tightens his grip on their elbows to keep them down, he's physically bigger than them for sure but they might very well be capable of overthrowing him in the moment. They thrash under him for a brief moment before going limp, they pant and snarl like an animal at him. 

Alexander suddenly realizes that they've had his serum in their blood system for more than 48 hours, he's going over the antidote in his head when suddenly their leg is between his own and he's vaulted over the couch. Thankfully he's able to duck into a roll before slamming into the wall, they jump over it and prowl up into his lap now.   
"I want you. Now. "  
They snarl and grab his shirt, pulling him in for another kiss. He's grunting as they do because their sharp teeth nip his lip, he pulls away to breathe and he grabs them again. This time though he moves them into a more comfortable spot on his lap   
"H-hold on. Just- hound stay damnit. "  
Alexander snaps at them now as he holds them in place, they growl at him again but still for him.  
"Allow me to pleasure you in the bedroom, and not in my living room where a mess can be made. "  
Hound seems to buzz at the mere thought, they thrash out if his hold and slink off into his room now. Leaving him on the floor in baffled amusement and somewhat terrified he's going through with this ordeal. 

He's rifling through his bathroom cabinet now, searching for the condoms and lube he'd gotten as a gag gift from Silva a few months ago. He's suddenly very thankful for the idiot's prude humor and also thanking himself for not ever using it or throwing them out, he doesn't realize his hands are sweating until he opens his bedroom door to find the hunter laid out on his bed like they owned it. They're naked and watching him with a gaze so predatory he feels small in his own home, carefully he moves to the bed and watches as they sit up now.   
"How shall we continue? I have condoms and lube here but I'm not quite sure if you'd like….. my hands…. Hound- "  
He'd only just noticed how close they've gotten, and now they're pulling him in by his shirt and shoving him onto his back against the pillows he has. His heart jumps in his throat as the wind is knocked out of him, and it seems to quicken pace as they take one of the condoms and rip the wrapper open with their teeth. He's almost afraid of how they're going to be fucking him, having not really seen what genitalia they have in the darkness of his room. It's only when they tank his pants to his thighs and slip his dick out he can really understand they're wanting to ride him, they struggle to pop open the lube but eventually they get it and slip the condom onto his half hard dick. 

They're panting like a wild animal as they pour nearly a handful of the oily lube onto him, he's given maybe three or four harsh strokes and a few times to moan before suddenly he's engulfed in a heat that's nearly painful. But the noise that rips from them is absolutely exquisite in every way shape and form, Alexander moans breathily as they sink down until he's balls deep inside them. Their hands claw at his chest in an attempt to gain some ground, he's hesitant to hold their hips but by the time he decides to they've already begun to move.   
"O-ohh gods yesss~ "  
They moan as they move down onto him again and again, head hung as their wet opening is filled by Nox's fat dick to the brim. They begin to whimper and whine now as their pace picks up and the heat over their body dies down, that horrid heat has been haunting them for days. Days. Why they hadn't done this sooner would be lost in the bliss. 

Alexander watches them as they bounce away to chase their orgasm, their slick heat has begun to throb with need inside. He's got a firm grip on their thighs and he's sure it'll leave bruises by now, his own breathing has picked up and he's wondering if he could get a few thrusts in without disrupting their pace. He gets so enthralled by their bouncing and moans that his hips seem to decide for him, thrusting upward uncontrollably a few times now. Bloodhound gasps and falls forward, hands on either side of him and they've lifted up now just so the tip of his cock remains inside them.   
"Do that again. "  
They moan against his shoulder as their body shakes for more, Alexander takes advantage of this new position and grabs their ass now. They mewl at the contact as if it felt wonderful, and before they know it he's thrusting at a quick pace and they're gasping and holding onto the sheets in a death grip. Alexander can feel their walls tighten as he deepens his thrusts and makes them harsher, it's only a matter of time before they're going quiet for a moment before their legs have locked up and they're wailing against his shoulder. And he's thankful that he'd kept his shirt on because they bite down harder than he'd ever thought they could. 

Once their orgasm has ceased he too cums, with a couple more spasmed thrusts he's filling the condom rather quick. They hum at the warm feeling before sitting up off of him, their hips lift and they slide the condom off and tie it. He raises a brow as they do, before grimacing as it's tossed to the side and lands with a sick 'plap!' noise as it hits the trash can he has.   
"I believe that concludes our little… experiment…. O-oh no you're not done are you. "  
Bloodhound lays between his legs now and in the darkness he can see their mouth open and their golden fangs shine, his breath catches in his chest because he fears for a moment they've somehow become cannibalistic from his toxins. But a strangled groan leaves his throat as they swallow down to his navel, their mouth is wonderfully tight and dizzying in many ways. His member is still sensitive but they don't care, making him wheeze when they begin to bob their head. He can feel the back of their throat with each pull, tears prick the corners of his eyes as they pull back to tease his tip.   
"H-hound!! Still sensitive down there! "  
He gasps through clenched teeth, they pull off his cock sloppily and growl at him. Teeth bared and eyes watching him, he meets their gaze and finds that they have begun to glow that familiar red. 

He was doomed. 

Bloodhound didn't want to give him a break, they wanted to fuck, the primal urge to please and be pleased wasn't satisfied. Their head was clouded with these urges but they had to push it down and remember that Alexander is merely human like they are. They groan and bury their face into one of his plush thighs, taking in his musky scent and humping against the bed needily.   
"Gods damnit I need you. I need you so badly and do not want to control it. "  
They snarl at him clawing at the sheets besides his hips and biting his thigh gently, the older legend jumps a bit when their teeth meet his skin. They could bite down so easily and make him bleed, they wanted to. They wanted to mark his skin in any place they could reach, they wanted to make him theirs. They're brought out of their thoughts when Nox moves, gently rolling them into his former position against the pillows.   
"Are you sanitary? No STDs? "  
He asks as he lays between their legs and looks up at them, they wet their upper lip as they shake their head. Already spreading their legs wider for him to eat them out, he starts with kissing along their folds. 

Alexander has eaten out a few partners before, but none of their genitalia had been physically hot like Bloodhounds. He's also never dealt with this much discharge, it's strange but not unwelcomed if it meant he'd get to keep his own dick intact. He hears them growl something in their native tongue and gets onto the good part, his nose brushes the soft patch of fluff they have as he begins to do figure eights against their twitching clit. He slides his hands along their sides and revels in the way their back arches, their hands grab the sheets and their legs tense over his shoulders.   
"A-Alex don't stop-Oh! O-oh please~ "  
Their voice is rich with bliss and it's breathless all the same, he snorts and slips one hand down to finger them while he pays attention to their clit. Repeating various motions until he finds one that makes their breath hitch harder than the rest, he slowly fingers them as he flattens his tongue again. Bloodhounds eyes roll back as he does this, hips rolling to meet his mouth as they feel another orgasm coiling in their stomach. They grab the sheets so tightly now that their knuckles have begun to turn white, a strangled whimper leaves them when he pulls away but it dies into another strangled noise as his middle and ring finger begin to punish their g-spot with quick thrusts. 

Alexander slips their leg over his waist as he lays down with them, making sure they're on their side as he does this. They pant and make various little noises now, clearly enjoying the change of position and especially how thick his fingers are. He watches as their face contorts blissfully as he fingers them, he can feel their walls throb again so he slows his pace. No longer curling his fingers but keeping them flat and rubbing against that bundle of nerves inside, Hound seems to calm down at the change but is still being wracked up by it.   
"How badly do you want it? I believe you can go another five minutes like this, draw is out until you cum so hard you see your gods~ "  
He hums softly as he kisses them gently, their hands grab onto him now. One taking ahold of his bicep and the other resting on his chest over his heart, They nod at his suggestion now and nuzzle into his neck. Whimpering loudly as he slips his fingers in and out of their pussy, their discharge is slimy and enough to let him be somewhat lazy with the task. 

He fingers them at the slowed pace for exactly five minutes before picking it up, by then they're shaking and nearly sobbing because they've needed that push for too long. They cum hard and messily when his fingers begin pumping quickly, but the mess really starts when he curls them. At that point their orgasm is powerful enough to nearly knock them out, they squirt all over Alexanders hand now and sob into his chest. He only pulls out of them when their hips are jerking and their legs are shutting, he hopes that's enough to satisfy their needs.   
"Þú ert fáviti og q a-alger jakass. "  
They whimper against him now, his brow raises at the foreign tongue and he merely pats their thigh as it slips off of his waist.   
"I didn't quite understand that. I do hope it wasn't an insult considering I just gave you two of the greatest orgasms you've ever possibly had. I know my chemistry well enough to know your senses were heightened so do not try to lie "  
He's smug as he speaks, rubbing along their shaking thigh and up their hip to their side. Bloodhound looks utterly exhausted now, and in truth they should be.   
"I'll make breakfast in the morning. Sleep well. "  
Alexander hums now, grabbing a blanket and gently covering both of them. Hound merely nods and curls up against him, not even caring for the mess they'd made of the bed.


End file.
